


Interrupted.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Sam and Alex are just trying to spend some alone time together.  It takes a grand gesture from Alex to be able to accomplish that.





	Interrupted.

The first time it happens they’ve been out drinking with Kara and Lena. Alex walks Sam to her front door as the cab driver waits for her even though she doesn’t have to. Sam’s looking at her curiously as Alex blushes even though she hasn’t actually said anything. It’s the most tentative kiss she’s ever had. Alex leans forward and barely brushes their lips together before she’s saying goodbye and heading back down the side walk to the waiting cab. Alex leaves Sam standing there wondering if what she thought happened had actually happened.

The second time it happens Alex brings her lunch at LCorp. They’re talking about their respective days while they eat. Sam’s stuck by how domestic of a moment it is as she watches Alex gesture with her hands to emphasize her point. Sam smiles at her, but she has no idea what Alex is saying. She’s lost in brown eyes. She realizes Alex is asking her something when she says her name twice. Sam apologizes for zoning out and continues to happily chat with Alex. She stands when Alex says she has to get back to work. When they get to the door, Alex is much more confident this time. She kisses Sam with a firm press of her lips. They part with a smile, and Sam wills herself not to think about what it all means. She just enjoys the tingling sensation that is still present on her lips as she shuts the door behind Alex.

They spend the next two weeks hanging out together with their friends without kissing once, and it is driving Sam absolutely crazy. Every single attempt to be alone with Alex is thwarted by their friends in one way or the other. That creates an entirely new problem for them.

First, it’s Kara. They’re finally alone for the first time in two weeks in Alex’s apartment. Sam has one hour before she has to pick up Ruby from soccer practice, and she is ready to absolutely ravish Alex. They’d been texting constantly over the last two weeks even though they saw each other regularly. Now that Alex’s intentions to get her naked were clear though their messages, Sam hasn’t been able to think about much else besides the feel of Alex’s lips pressed against her own. Now, all thought leaves her as she walks into Alex’s apartment and sees Alex sitting on the couch. She doesn’t say anything. Instead she shrugs off her jacket and straddles Alex’s legs. Alex’s hands go to her back quickly. She takes a moment to look into her eyes before she crashes their lips together. Alex’s mouth feels so good against her own, and Sam tangles her fingers into Alex’s hair. She tugs at it as Alex’s tongue slips into her mouth, and Alex groans. Sam’s absolutely lost in how good Alex’s tongue feels moving against her own. She knows she should slow the kiss down, but she can’t. Their tongues are moving insistently against each other, and Sam can’t get enough. Alex’s mouth is hot and her tongue makes Sam even hotter. Alex’s hands dip under her shirt to caress the skin of her low back. It’s not enough for Sam and too much at the same time. As Alex starts to move to lift her shirt off, the front door slings open. Kara’s standing there staring at them with wide eyes. Sam’s hands are still tangled in Alex’s hair as they both stare at Kara. Sam gets the message from Kara’s expression and stands. Alex follows her. Sam chances a look at Alex and is utterly amused at the lipstick smeared all over her mouth. Her hair is mused, and she looks absolutely breathtaking. 

“Sorry,” Kara says sheepishly as she looks between the two of them. “I didn’t know this was a thing or I would have knocked.”

Alex laughs which puts Sam at ease. “It’s a new thing,” Alex says. Kara wants something that takes all of the alone time they had. Sam places a quick kiss to Alex’s lips when she leaves to go pick up Ruby. She can’t deny that she loves the look of her lipstick that is still smeared on Alex’s face.

The second time it’s Lena. Alex brings her lunch again, and she has zero interest in eating it. She sends her assistant to lunch and locks the door that leads into the hallway. She meets Alex at the door and grabs the food to sit it down before she’s pulling Alex into her by her leather jacket. Thy kiss hard, and Alex is shoving her tongue into Sam’s mouth before Sam can do anything except fist her hands into Alex’s white t-shirt. Alex is pushing back to Sam’s desk until Sam is sitting on it. Her legs part to allow Alex to stand between them as they continue to kiss. Alex breaks the kiss to trail kisses down Sam’s neck, and she’s putty in her hands. Alex is biting at her neck while her left hand runs from Sam’s knee, under her skirt, to about halfway up her thigh. Sam has never wanted anything more than for Alex to move her hand higher. Alex breaks away from her neck, and Sam jerks her back to her mouth by the back of her neck. Alex runs her tongue over Sam’s bottom lip before she kisses her. Sam moans when Alex bites her bottom lip and releases it with a wet pop. Her fingers are under Sam’s skirt, but they are still.

“Are you sure?” Alex asks.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Sam answers.

Alex’s finger ghost over her underwear before a door opens. Alex springs back from her, and Sam wants to slap herself. She locked the hallway door, but she forgot about the one that connects her office to Lena’s. Lena is smirking at Sam whose skirt is up over her knees until she looks up at Alex who again has Sam’s lipstick smeared all over her face. Sam is going to have to get smudge proof lipstick.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies,” Lena leers at them, and Alex is blushing. Sam’s heart is still pounding in her chest as she stands and attempts to look normal even though her underwear are soaked and her center is absolutely throbbing.

“Agent,” Lena nods at her as she walks over. She’s talking to Sam about something that Sam absolutely has to do right now related to work. Alex separates her lunch from Sam’s and heads towards her. She kisses her even though Lena is standing there still looking at them curiously. When Alex leaves, Lena dissolves into a fit of laughter.

“I knew you were happier lately, but I didn’t know it was because you were sleeping with Alex,” Lena says as she shuffles through papers.

“We haven’t yet,” Sam says quietly.

Lena arches an eyebrow at her. “We tried at her apartment but Kara walked in on us. You just walked in on attempt number two.”

“As your friend,” Lena begins, “I’m really sorry. As your boss, I’m still sorry,” Sam laughs at Lena before turning towards her to finish up whatever it was that Lena had interrupted them for.

The third time it’s J’onn and Winn who for their own sake look absolutely horrified by the experience.

Sam is working out with Alex at the DEO one afternoon. Alex is wearing a tight training outfit, leaving not one single thing to the imagination. Sam is trying really hard to concentrate on running on the treadmill, but Alex is just so freaking sexy as she lifts weights about ten feet from Sam. Sam almost trips over her feet when Alex shoots her a grin over her shoulder. When Sam’s done, she jumps off the treadmill. Alex is looking at her with those eyes that tell Sam that she is absolutely about to kiss her. Alex walks over to her and runs her hands over Sam’s abs.

“You are very distracting in this,” Alex says as she takes in Sam in her shorts and sports bra.

“That is what I was going for,” Sam answers as she steps closer. Alex’s hands go to her sides as she squeezes her skin before they are kissing again. Alex knows this is a bad idea, but she also knows that nobody bothers her when she is in the training room. They’re tumbling back towards the wall. Alex’s back hits it hard causing her teeth to bump into Sam’s, but they continue to kiss. Her hands drop from Sam’s sides to under her ass as she lifts. Sam’s legs wrap tight around her as Alex turns them to press her into the wall.

She’s got Sam pinned between herself and the wall as they devour each other’s mouths. Alex’s tongue is firm and insistent like it always is, and Sam lets her control the kiss. Alex pulls back to bite at her neck, and Sam can’t help but moan. It’s tight, but Alex is able to slide her fingers under Sam’s sports bra to pinch at her nipple. Sam moans into Alex’s mouth as she does, and she’s happy that Alex is the one holding her up. She’s suddenly confused by Alex’s hand pulling out of her bra and Alex jumping away. She hits the ground hard before she registers J’onn and Winn standing by the door to the training room looking everywhere but at them.

“You said you wanted to know when the samples were done,” Winn says, and he is backing towards the door at the look Alex sends him.

“I came with him because I told him you’d kill him if he interrupted your training,” J’onn says, and he looks absolutely mortified as he looks anywhere but at them.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Alex says as they both basically run out the door. Alex turns to Sam and reaches towards her to help her up.

“I’m sorry I dropped you,” Alex says as she steps closer to Sam. Sam’s arms go around her neck as Alex pulls her closer by the hips. They kiss softly.

“I’m going to take a cold shower,” Sam says as she untangles from Alex.

They spend the next week coordinating. Sam is absolutely certain they’ll be alone at her house between the hours of 5:00 PM to 6:30 PM. Ruby has piano after school and then soccer practice. Her friend’s Mom always takes her from piano to soccer and then brings her home. They’ll have an entire hour and a half, and Sam is excited all week.

Alex rushes through her front door at 5:05 PM. She doesn’t even speak as she pulls Sam into a kiss.

She pushes Alex’s jacket off her shoulders as Alex walks her backwards towards her bedroom. Alex is unbuttoning Sam’s shirt when the back of her knees hit the bed. She sits down on the bed as Alex pulls her own t-shirt over her head leaving her in tight jeans and a bra. Sam surges forward to kiss across Alex’s abdomen because she can’t help it. She runs her tongue over her toned stomach, and Alex’s fingers are in her hair as she does it.

Sam leans back and sees dark brown eyes bearing down at her. She shrugs off her unbuttoned shirt as Alex kneels in front of her. She pops the button of her dress pants and pulls them off. Alex throws them to the side before unhooking Sam’s bra. They aren’t wasting any time. Alex is on her knees in front of her, and the sight alone is enough to have Sam’s mouth watering. Alex kisses her on the lips briefly before she is nipping and biting at Sam’s chest. When she takes her nipple into her mouth, Sam throws her head back and moans. Alex’s fingers on her breast at the DEO had felt wonderful, but her mouth is absolutely heavenly. Alex’s tongue is running over her hard nipple before she bites down lightly and god it feels good. Alex leans further down and kisses down Sam’s abdomen. As she gets to the area above Sam’s underwear, Sam hears the front door open. Alex’s eyes widen as she stands.

Everything is happening too fast as they hear Ruby calling for her Mom. Alex pulls her shirt over her head and throws Sam’s jeans at her. She’s frantically searching for Sam’s bra as Sam tugs on her pants. When she throws it at Sam, she can tell by the way Sam is looking at the door means that Ruby is absolutely standing in the door. Alex turns and steps towards Ruby to cover Sam as she puts on her bra and shirt.

Ruby’s hand is over her eyes. “This is not happening,” she says.

“Well kid,” Alex says with a grin, “you are supposed to be at soccer.”

“It’s raining,” Ruby says with her hands still over her eyes. Sam stands beside Alex as she reaches her daughter and guides her to the living room. Ruby finally puts her hand down when she sits on her couch.

“Are you two dating?” Ruby asks, and Alex looks at Sam for an answer.

“Yes,” Sam says, and Alex lets out a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Ruby, we need to talk about this,” Sam says. Ruby actually laughs.

“Mom, I know people have sex when they’re dating.” Alex laughs at her response before Ruby stands suddenly and runs to her room. “This is a pivotal life moment,” she yells. “I have to write in my diary about it.”

Sam laughs at her daughter before turning towards Alex.

“Are we ever going to actually get to have sex?” Sam asks because her body is still buzzing from the anticipation of what Alex was about to do to her in her bedroom.

“Yes,” Alex answers honestly. Because she has a plan.

“At least she thinks you have to be dating someone to have sex,” Alex grins, and Sam can’t help but grin back at her.

Alex stays for dinner that night. The two adults are awkward while Ruby acts like it never happened.

A week later, Sam has no idea what is happening. She’s in Alex’s living room because Alex told her to be there. Lena, Kara, Ruby, Winn, J’onn, and even James are just as confused as she is. When Alex enters the room, she smiles at them all.

“I have an announcement,” Alex begins. “Sam and I are staying in a hotel tonight. The five of you are watching Ruby. I have pizza scheduled to be delivered at 7:00 PM. There is beer, juice, water, and snacks in the kitchen. None of you are going to leave this house until we get back tomorrow. Is that understood?”

Ruby looks excited and nods quickly. The adults all share a look before they nod.

“Come on,” Alex says as she reaches for Sam’s hand. Sam’s entire body is buzzing with excitement as they head to Alex’s car. Alex makes the short drive to a hotel ten minutes away.

When they enter the room, Sam is struck by how nice it is. Alex is smiling at her, and she can’t help the easy smile that spreads across her face.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex says, and Sam actually blushes.

They take their time, and Sam can hardly catch her breath. They take their time, and Sam feels like her entire being rests on what happens tonight. They take their time undressing each other until there is nothing separating them at all.

Alex lays Sam down softly on the bed and crawls up to meet her. Sam takes in a sharp breath when Alex lets her weight fall on top of her. She can feel every single point of contact between their bodies.

Alex’s mouth is hot and slow against hers. Their tongues move together at a lazy pace, but it doesn’t change the fire burning in the pit of Sam’s stomach. She runs her fingers up and down Alex’s back as the red head grips at her hips. Alex breaks the kiss, and she’s smiling at Sam. She moves her hand from Sam’s hip and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“I keep expecting someone to knock on the door,” Alex says grinning down at her.

“I’d murder them,” Sam answers as she pulls Alex back down to her. This kiss is more insistent as their tongues move together. Alex runs her tongue across the roof of Sam’s mouth, and it sends shockwaves through her stomach straight to her core.

Alex’s mouth is warm and wet against her neck and she sucks on her pulse point, and Sam turns her head to give her more room. Alex kisses every square of available skin on her chest before taking her nipple into her mouth. Sam arches into Alex’s mouth as she sucks and bites at her breasts. Alex takes her time there until Sam is basically molten under her hands. She’s squeezing at Sam’s hip before she slides her hand over to Sam’s belly button.

Alex continues to bite at her chest as she trails her fingers down Sam’s body. Sam’s legs spread as Alex continues lower until she’s running her hands through slick heat.

Alex removes herself from Sam’s chest to look into her eyes. Their eyes are locked as Alex’s fingers run delicately up and down Sam’s slit.

When she gets to Sam’s entrance, Sam’s breath hitches. Alex surges forward to kiss her as one finger slides into her entrance. Sam moans into Alex’s mouth as she slowly moves her finger in and out. Alex is twisting her finger as she goes and rubbing against Sam’s walls, and Sam is a mess.

“More babe,” Sam says, and Alex adds a second finger. She twists her wrist as she thrusts inside of Sam. Alex is watching Sam’s face as it twists in pleasure. Sam’s eyes are tightly shut as Alex moves in and out of her. Alex’s pace picks up, and she buries her fingers knuckle deep into Sam. She curls her fingers as she moves, and Sam’s eyes shoot open.

“God Alex, yes,” Sam moans. Alex doubles her efforts to move faster. She can tell by the tightening of Sam’s walls around her fingers that she’s close. Alex is right at her ear as she presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Let go baby,” Alex breaths out. Sam’s grip on her is tight as she comes. Alex continues to move inside of her as Sam’s legs shake. When she body stills, Alex moves her fingers out of Sam.

After a few minutes, a smile spreads across Sam’s face. “Finally,” she says with a grin at Alex. Alex crashes their lips together before pulling back.

“And we have all night,” Alex says as she kisses her again. Sam flips them and takes control of the kiss, and Alex is so thankful that she locked all of their friends in an apartment.


End file.
